The technology relates to a technique that assists searching of a predetermined detection target. The searching may be performed by an operator of a camera while the operator sees a picture obtained from a height by the camera. In particular, the technology relates to a technique that is useful in reducing an operation burden imposed on the operator upon the searching.
Searching of a predetermined detection target may be performed while an operator who uses an optical camera sees a picture or an image obtained from a height by the optical camera. The predetermined detection target may be on the ground or at the sea. The optical camera may be mounted on an aircraft, etc. For example, reference is made to Japanese Patent No. 4170488.